Volverás
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Hoy es el día. Ese día que cualquier niño teme que llegue. Hoy es mi primera cosecha, y no estoy segura de que pueda afrontarla sin morir de miedo. Esta historia participa en el Foro El diente de león para el reto "Pidiendo Teselas".


**_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo no gano nada con esto._**

**_Dicho esto, este fic participa en** el**__ f_**_**oro** El diente de león_**_** para el reto "**_**_Pidiendo Teselas_**_**". La idea del fic es de **_**_ .1_**_**, que quería una historia sobre Prim y cómo se sintió el día de la cosecha. Espero que esto se acerque a lo que habías pedido.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Volverás<strong>**

* * *

><p>Una caricia. Una mano pasando delicadamente por encima de mi pelo.<p>

Eso es lo primero que noto cuando mis sentidos empiezan a despertar, justo antes de abrir con pereza los ojos. Y cuando consigo enfocar la vista, puedo distinguir la cara de mamá a apenas unos centímetros de la mía. Su mano sigue acariciándome el pelo con cuidado cuando susurra:

—Buenos días, Prim.

—Buenos días, mamá—respondo en el mismo tono, y me acurruco un poco más contra ella.

Su cuerpo es cálido, y a pesar de que la ropa de cama es seca y áspera, se está demasiado bien aquí dentro. Ojalá no tuviera que salir nunca de aquí.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla?—me pregunta con voz suave.

Me tapo un poco más con las sábanas sin contestar. Sí, claro que sí. Pero es tan obvio que no hace falta ni que lo diga.

—¿Qué ha sido?

¿Qué te voy a decir, mamá? Es el día de la cosecha, y sabes tan bien como yo lo que eso significa. No creo que ningún niño en edad elegible sea capaz de dormir bien en un día como este. Pero, ¿qué quieres que diga? No puedo decirte que he soñado que salía elegida en el sorteo de hoy para ser tributo. No puedo decirte que he visto a Effie Trinket pronunciando claramente mi nombre. No puedo decirte que me he visto andando entre todos los demás niños y subiendo al escenario mientras todo el mundo alrededor me señala. No puedo decirte que me he visto caminando hacia una muerte segura. No puedo decirte nada de eso, porque es algo de lo que ni tú ni nadie puede protegerme.

—No sé, ya no me acuerdo—digo en voz bajita, sin mucha convicción. No quiero mentir, pero no quiero que se sienta peor.

Mamá asiente, pero me parece que no se lo cree del todo. Me acaricia el pelo una vez más antes de suspirar y salir con lentitud de la cama.

Yo la sigo poco después, mirando de reojo la otra cama vacía de la habitación. A esta hora, Katniss aún debe estar cazando en el bosque con Gale. Y aunque sé que es una tontería, me preocupo por ella. Katniss es la persona más fuerte y admirable que conozco, pero el bosque es tan grande y encierra tantos peligros…

No seas tonta, Prim, me repito una vez más. Es Katniss, no le pasará nada malo. Y si por alguna razón ella se descuidara, Gale andaría cerca. Y Gale nunca dejaría que le pasara algo a Katniss…

Aún y así, no sería la primera vez que les ataca un perro salvaje, un lobo o un jabalí, y luego mamá tiene que curarles las heridas… Pero hoy no pasará eso, Prim. Es el día de la cosecha y ellos lo saben. Tendrán cuidado.

Salgo de la habitación y veo que el cuenco bajo el que anoche dejé el queso de cabra está en su posición correcta de nuevo, y sonrío un poco. Era una especie de regalo para Katniss y Gale, por ser el día que es. Confío en que hayan tenido un buen desayuno, allí en el bosque.

Yo desayuno con mamá, y después ella empieza a limpiar la casa. Lo hace como un acto mecánico, y es que por mucho que limpie, nunca parece totalmente limpio. Siempre está ese polvo de carbón que lo tiñe todo de gris en nuestro distrito, y es algo horrible.

Buttercup ha venido a restregarse contra mi pierna mientras limpio los restos del desayuno, y le rasco detrás de la oreja con cariño. Si hay algo en lo que no esté de acuerdo con Katniss, es en su opinión sobre nuestro gatito. Es un animal adorable, y no sé qué le ve de malo.

—Buenos días, bonito—le saludo, y después añado en voz baja, para que mamá no me oiga—. ¿Tú también estás nervioso por la cosecha?

Buttercup no contesta, obviamente. Pero estira el cuello y lo inclina hacia un lado. Pequeñín, ya sé lo mucho que te gustan las caricias.

—Pues no deberías—sigo diciéndole, en un susurro—. Porque tu nombre no está en ninguna de esas mil papeletas.

Y el mío solo está en una, me repito otra vez. Katniss me lo ha dicho millones de veces. Es imposible que me toque a mí, porque solo tengo una papeleta. No quiso ni oír hablar de que pidiera teselas, a pesar de que no nos irían mal. En cambio, yo tengo que ver como ella sí las sigue pidiendo, año tras año. Y me parte el corazón.

No. Katniss yendo a los Juegos es algo tan horrible que ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo o pensar en ello. Katniss no puede salir elegida. ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? ¿Cómo podría seguir el mundo sin ella aquí a mi lado? No. Es imposible. Katniss no saldrá elegida.

Me visto y me encargo de mis tareas, que incluyen ordeñar a Lady. Probablemente es la actividad que más me gusta hacer de todas, y la más relajante. Pero también da tiempo para pensar, y eso es justo lo que quiero evitar hoy.

No quiero que avance el tiempo, pero a la vez, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que el día se acabe ya. Los nervios me consumen y los recuerdos de la pesadilla vuelven a mí constantemente. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la voz de Effie Trinket diciendo mi nombre. Pensar que es una posibilidad real me aterra. ¿Y si es el nombre de Katniss el que Effie pronuncia?

No, Prim, no. Ya lo has decidido, ¿recuerdas? No tienes que pensar en eso. No puedes pensar en eso. Solo te pondrás más nerviosa y eso no va a ayudar en nada, y lo sabes.

Se va haciendo tarde, y Katniss aún no ha vuelto. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, me repito. Como todos los días en los que no hay clase, seguro que ha aprovechado para alargar la caza y estará en el Quemador, consiguiendo todo lo que necesitamos para vivir. Katniss es lista, sabe perfectamente lo que hace. No llegará tarde.

Entretanto, mamá ha preparado la bañera con agua caliente, algo que no nos podemos permitir siempre. Me lavo a conciencia, restregando la áspera esponja contra la piel, y salgo cuando las yemas de los dedos ya están completamente arrugadas.

—Tienes la ropa en la habitación. Puedes empezar a vestirte mientras me baño yo—me dice mamá, antes de envolverme una toalla pequeña alrededor de la cabeza y depositar un beso encima.

En la cama está la ropa que me tengo que poner. La miro mientras me seco, y tengo el recuerdo de haber visto a Katniss llevando esa falda y esa blusa en alguna ocasión. Tiene que haber sido en alguna cosecha de años anteriores, porque sé que Katniss no se pondría esa ropa por voluntad propia. Sonrío un poco. La blusa es un poco vieja y tiene los puños algo deshilachados, pero la falda es bonita.

Me visto poco a poco, y no tardo mucho en darme cuenta de que me viene grande. Por suerte, mamá no tarda mucho en salir del baño, y después de ponerse ella misma uno de esos preciosos vestidos antiguos que tiene, se encarga de ajustarme un poco la ropa. Coloca unos cuantos alfileres aquí y allá, y en pocos minutos lo ha arreglado.

No tarda en aparecer Katniss, y trae consigo un buen botín de comida y algo de dinero. Doy vueltas por la casa mientras ella se baña, sin saber qué hacer y con los nervios consumiéndome. Sigo a Buttercup, pero no lo acaricio, porque tengo las manos limpias. El gato salta de una silla a otra con agilidad, y después baja al suelo con otro salto y cae elegantemente de pie. Es increíble lo hábil que es.

Por fin sale Katniss del baño, y se pone uno de los viejos vestidos de mamá, uno azul muy bonito. Incluso deja que mamá la peine, y le hace un complicado recogido sobre la cabeza. Katniss está rara. Es muy difícil verla así de arreglada, pero está guapísima.

—_Y no me parezco en nada a mí_—responde ella cuando se lo digo.

Me abraza con intensidad, y yo intento responder con la misma fuerza. Hace un rato que he empezado a temblar, pero intento que ella no lo note. Tengo mucho miedo, pero me apena que Katniss se preocupe tanto por mí.

No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Katniss. Tú misma lo has dicho un montón de veces, ¿no? Mi nombre solo estará una vez en esa urna. Es imposible que yo salga elegida, no vale la pena perder el tiempo imaginando esa opción. Pero tú, en cambio… Tú, Katniss, tienes veinte papeletas. ¿Y quieres que no me preocupe por ti?

—_Arréglate la cola, patito_—me dice Katniss, y recoloca con cuidado mi blusa dentro de la falda. Se ha salido por la parte de atrás ya unas cuantas veces esta mañana, pero no hay manera de evitar que se repita.

Vamos a comer, pero no tengo hambre. Me cuesta tragar y la comida se me hace una bola en la boca. Aún y así, intento acabarme mi parte de pan, solo para que Katniss no se preocupe más por mí.

Salimos de casa a la una, y nos unimos a la gente que avanza en una única dirección. Todo el mundo tiene que ir a la plaza, es obligatorio. Eso quiere decir que va a estar completamente llena, y recuerdo de años anteriores lo asfixiante que es eso. Cuando ya estamos cerca, empiezo a ver los equipos de televisión en los tejados de las casas rodeando la plaza, y comienzo a sentirme mareada. Puedo conseguir disimular un rato más, pero es difícil.

Tengo miedo. Da igual todo lo que me hayan dicho para intentar tranquilizarme. Nada sirve.

Vamos entrando todos en la plaza, y unos funcionarios del capitolio fichan a toda la población. Cuando mamá tiene que separarse de nosotras, me aprieta un poco la mano antes de hacer el amago de sonreír. "No te preocupes, todo irá bien", parece querer decirme. O eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere creer.

Katniss permanece a mi lado, agarrándome la mano, mientras nos conducen a nuestras zonas. Pero yo tengo que quedarme en el fondo, con los chicos de doce años, y Katniss tiene que avanzar. Los mayores van delante. Katniss suelta mi mano y me besa en la cabeza. Me mira con cariño, pero no dice nada. "No te preocupes, todo irá bien" es lo que puedo leer en su mirada. Es lo que desearía poder decirle, pero no me salen las palabras. Katniss se aleja, y yo pienso en lo madura, responsable y fuerte que parece. Ojalá yo fuera así.

Me encuentro de pie entre el grupo de niños de doce años que va creciendo lentamente. Les conozco del colegio, pero tienen todos expresiones tan aterradas que ni siquiera están buscando a sus amigos. Yo tampoco puedo concentrarme en buscarlos: todas mis fuerzas van destinadas en estos momentos a evitar que me eche a llorar o gritar de un momento a otro.

Y de repente, el reloj da las dos y el alcalde del distrito sube al podio y empieza a leer. No alcanzo a escuchar más de dos palabras seguidas, pero tampoco hace falta. Ya sé lo que está diciendo, porque cada año es lo mismo. Guerra, Días Oscuros, el Tratado de la Traición, los Juegos del Hambre, un chico y una chica.

—_Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias_—recita el alcalde con voz monótona para acabar.

Y justo en ese momento, aparece el único vencedor vivo de los Juegos que tenemos en el distrito, Haymitch. Está a punto de tropezar en el escenario y se tambalea antes de sentarse. La multitud le aplaude educadamente.

Pobre. Está borracho. No recuerdo sus Juegos, pero tuvieron que ser horribles para que ese pobre hombre se pase el día bebiendo. Y tiene que ser aún más difícil ver morir a dos chicos de tu distrito año tras año. La vida no ha sido justa con él.

Haymitch intenta abrazar a Effie Trinket, que este año tiene el pelo de color rosa. Me recuerda al algodón de azúcar, ese dulce que sale tantas veces por televisión. Nunca he visto uno de verdad, pero estoy segura de que se parecería muchísimo al pelo de Effie.

Effie parlotea enfrente del escenario, y no tarda en llegar el temido momento.

Las damas primero.

Una mano que desciende lentamente, creando tensión, sobre la urna.

Las mil papeletas dando vueltas.

Unos dedos que atrapan un papel.

Unas manos que despliegan con cuidado ese documento que va a sellar la más que probable muerte de una chica inocente.

Unos labios que se abren.

Mi mente está en blanco, mi corazón ha dejado de latir, y el silencio va a hacerme estallar la cabeza. El tiempo parece detenerse, y yo recuerdo la pesadilla de esta noche; Effie pronunciando mi nombre. Solo tengo un instante para desear que no se haga realidad.

—Primrose Everdeen.

Pero es real.

No oigo nada durante unos segundos: mi nombre resuena en mi cabeza, como si estuviera vacía y el eco hiciera que las palabras rebotaran.

Soy yo.

Veo las caras a mi alrededor. Me miran con alivio, tristeza, pena. Los sonidos vuelven de repente a mí, y oigo un murmullo crecer entre la gente. Habrá quienes reconozcan mi nombre.

Prim, eres un cadáver. Y tienes que caminar hacia tu muerte.

Un paso hacia adelante. Dos. Tres. Me muevo por inercia hacia el frente, pero no tengo que esquivar a nadie; ellos ya se apartan. Los sonidos vuelven a desaparecer, e incluso los bordes de mi visión están desenfocados. Solo oigo el latido de mi corazón golpeándome frenéticamente en el pecho y solo veo el escenario mientras avanzo. No existe nada más en el mundo. Solo yo y esos escalones que me harán subir al escenario.

Estoy a punto de llegar y de repente, alguien me coge por la espalda y me coloca tras él. Azul. Un vestido azul. Katniss. Y un grito:

—_¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!_

¿Qué? No. No. No. ¡No! ¡Katniss no puede ser voluntaria!

Me agarro a ella con todas mis fuerzas, grito a todo pulmón que cambie de idea, que no puede hacerlo. No puede ocupar mi lugar, no tiene que ir a morir por mí. No. No está bien. Nada está bien.

Otros brazos tiran de mí por detrás, y son tan fuertes que toda la resistencia que yo pueda oponer no sirve para nada. Me levantan en el aire, e intento resistirme, pero es inútil. Es Gale. Y no puedo hacer nada contra él.

—_Arriba, Catnip_—le dice a Katniss con la voz entrecortada.

No, Gale, no me hagas esto. Tú tampoco quieres que Katniss vaya a los Juegos, y lo sé. No puedes permitir esto. Tú no…

—Por favor, Prim—me susurra; está caminando conmigo en brazos, que pataleo y forcejeo, y no le supone ningún problema—. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

Dejo de gritar poco a poco, y la presión de Gale se afloja. Se me llenan inmediatamente los ojos de lágrimas, y Gale me devuelve al suelo. Al lado de mamá, que me abraza con fuerza. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo como si fuera lo único que me quedara en el mundo, y las lágrimas empiezan a derramarse en silencio. No puede ser. No está nada bien.

Katniss ha subido al escenario, y le dice su nombre a Effie. La mujer pide un aplauso del público.

Pero nadie aplaude. Y el silencio cae como una losa sobre la plaza, antes de que poco a poco, la gente empiece a levantar los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda. Ese gesto. De admiración, de dar gracias, de despedir a un ser querido.

Y Katniss está ahí arriba, plantada en el escenario, seria e implacable. Parece fuerte. Y de repente pienso: ¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no va a poder ganar los Juegos?

Es valiente, lista, hábil y sabe cazar. Tiene cualidades suficientes como para poder sobrevivir. Ya lo ha hecho antes. Y Katniss no es alguien que se deje vencer.

Me llevo los tres dedos a los labios y después levanto la mano, igual que hace mamá, con ademán tembloroso. Es admiración, es dar gracias. Pero no es una despedida.

Haymitch interrumpe el momento, y la acción continúa sobre el escenario. Katniss sigue ahí, como una verdadera vencedora. Y me convenzo cada vez más. Katniss puede ganar. Katniss tiene que ganar.

Effie Trinket saca la papeleta de la urna de los chicos, y al contrario que con las chicas, es rápida y ni siquiera hay tiempo para desear que no sea alguien importante. El nombre de Peeta Mellark resuena por la plaza.

Me suena. Es uno de los hijos del panadero, rubio y de ojos azules. Cuando sale de entre la multitud le reconozco: es el que tiene la edad de Katniss. Sube al escenario, y aunque Effie pide voluntarios, no se oye ni una mosca. No hay más valientes como Katniss. No hay nadie como ella. Es única y tiene que ganar.

El alcalde lee el Tratado de la Traición, y cuando acaba, Katniss y el chico se dan la mano. Después, unos agentes de la paz se los llevan, hacia el Edificio de Justicia, y la gente empieza a abandonar la plaza con presteza. Tenemos que movernos.

Tenemos que ir al Edificio de Justicia a despedirnos. Tengo que ir a decirle que no puede rendirse.

Se nos hace difícil llegar hasta allí, porque toda la gente está yendo en dirección contraria, escapando de la plaza lo más rápido posible. Mamá me sujeta una mano con fuerza y eso evita que me pierda entre la multitud mientras avanzamos.

Cuando por fin conseguimos atravesar la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia, me encuentro en un recibidor amplio y luminoso. Hay una alfombra en el suelo y cuadros en las paredes. Unos cuantos agentes de la paz están esperándonos, y uno se nos acerca para preguntar nuestros nombres. Mamá habla por las dos.

También están los padres del otro chico, Peeta, y sus dos hermanos. Un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas de la ciudad ha entrado en el edificio justo antes que nosotras. Los amigos de Peeta, supongo. Mamá y yo nos sentamos en uno de los laterales del recibidor, a la espera de que nos digan que podemos pasar a ver a Katniss, y aunque intento evitarlo, me tiemblan las manos de los nervios.

Una persona más cruza la puerta de entrada. Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde, y algo así como una amiga de Katniss. Suelen estar juntas en el colegio, aunque la verdad es que casi no las he visto hablar. Madge me saluda con una inclinación de cabeza, pero no se acerca. Está terriblemente seria.

La puerta se abre otra vez, y en esta ocasión es Gale quien entra en el recibidor. Enseguida nos ve, y viene hacia nosotras sin decir nada. Siempre ha sido tan brusco como Katniss, por lo que no me sorprende cuando se sienta a mi lado sin mediar palabra, con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados. Hace apenas unos minutos ha tenido que sacarme a rastras del centro de la plaza, aunque sé que él estaría tan dispuesto como yo a hacer lo que fuera para que Katniss no tuviera que ir a los Juegos. Pero no podemos hacer nada.

—Katniss puede ganar, Gale—susurro, poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Ella puede hacerlo.

—Prim…—dice él, y la voz le sale ronca y tan cargada de dolor que me hace estremecer.

Me mira con pesar, como diciéndome que no me haga ilusiones. Que no lo haga más difícil, porque luego el golpe será mayor. Y sé lo mucho que le debe doler eso, porque él tampoco está preparado para renunciar a la presencia de Katniss.

No, Gale, tú no. Tú no puedes perder la esperanza. Yo quiero a Katniss, pero tú eres la única persona en la que confía de verdad. Yo puedo decirle que luche por volver a casa, y ella me dirá que lo hará. Pero si tú no le demuestras que de verdad crees en sus posibilidades, ¿cómo va a creer ella en sí misma? Te necesito para esto, Gale. Tú puedes convencerla. Solo tú puedes mostrarle que es capaz de conseguirlo.

—De verdad, Gale—insisto—. Katniss es lista. Es rápida y es valiente. Sabe cazar—añado, bajando la voz todo lo posible—. Puede ganar y volver a casa. ¿Tú no lo crees?

Por unos momentos, parece como si Gale no estuviera aquí. Sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos y es como si estuviera evaluando lo que he dicho. Parece estar calculando las posibilidades, viendo todas las opciones que tiene Katniss para salir viva de los Juegos. Tras unos instantes interminables, parece volver en sí.

—Sí. Lo creo—dice con resolución esta vez. Y sé que lo hará. Sé que él convencerá a Katniss de que sus posibilidades son reales.

Uno de los agentes de la paz se nos acerca y dice nuestros nombres. Mamá se levanta y yo la imito, agarrándome con fuerza a su mano. El agente nos lleva por un pasillo lateral hacia una sala, donde Katniss nos espera.

En cuanto se abre la puerta, no espero ni un instante en ir hacia Katniss y abrazarme a ella con fuerza. Sus brazos delgados y fuertes me rodean, y me siento como si fuera una niña pequeña otra vez y necesitara protección a todas horas. Mamá se nos acerca y nos abraza a las dos.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, en un abrazo mudo que expresa muchas cosas. Gracias, Katniss. Gracias por salvarme. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. Has pasado por tantas cosas, has hecho tanto tú sola, y hasta has dado tu vida por la mía… Tienes que volver, lo sé. Alguien como tú no puede morir en unos Juegos.

Katniss empieza a hablar, explicándonos todas las cosas que tenemos que hacer cuando ella falte. Nada de teselas, cuidar de Lady y no descuidar la tienda, hacer intercambios con Gale incluso aunque él no quiera nada a cambio… Y después le dice a mamá que no puede volver a irse. Que tiene que seguir luchando pase lo que pase. Katniss levanta tanto la voz que se convierte en un grito, y mamá se enfada, por lo que me veo obligada a intervenir. No soporto que discutan, y no puedo dejar que se peleen hoy.

—_Todo saldrá bien, Katniss. Pero tú también tienes que cuidarte; eres rápida y valiente, quizá puedas ganar_.

Veo en su cara que no se lo cree. Que no confía en ella tal como yo lo hago, y me llena de desesperación. Aún y así, me responde:

—_Quizá. Y seremos tan ricas como Haymitch._

¿A quién le importa el dinero? Yo no quiero ser rica, yo solo quiero que mi hermana vuelva a casa. Yo solo quiero tener a Katniss conmigo.

—_Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentarás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena?_

Katniss lo jura, y es tan sincera que sé que de verdad lo hará. Que intentará volver a casa.

El mismo agente de la paz que nos ha traído hasta aquí aparece para decirnos que se ha acabado el tiempo, y mamá y yo volvemos a abrazar a Katniss, con tanta fuerza que casi duele.

Y esta vez, el miedo me atenaza y no sé si seré capaz de soltarme. Sé que Katniss intentará volver a casa. Sé que volverá. Pero… ¿y si no lo hace? ¿Y si esta es la última vez que la veo?

¿Y si esto es una despedida de verdad?

—_Os quiero, os quiero a las dos_—dice Katniss con la voz entrecortada, y le respondo igual.

Te quiero, Katniss. Muchísimo. Y te necesito a mi lado.

Nos soltamos, y el agente de la paz nos ordena salir de la sala. Antes de que el hombre cierre la puerta, observo a Katniss por última vez.

Fuerte, dura, lista, hábil, valiente. Estoy temblando de los pies a la cabeza y tengo el corazón en un puño, pero hay algo que sé con certeza. Esto no es un adiós, Katniss. Es un hasta pronto.

Porque sé que tú no dejarás que nada me pase. Sé que tú regresarás a casa. Lo sé, Katniss.

Volverás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Primero de todo, gracias a los que hayáis leído hasta aquí. Y en segundo lugar, dar las gracias a ** .1**, que tuvo una idea tan maravillosa para este reto que, a pesar de que no tenía intención de escribir nada de Los Juegos del Hambre en un futuro próximo, no tuve más remedio que pedírmelo.**_

_**Las frases en cursiva están copiadas textualmente del libro. Aparte de eso, creo que no tengo nada más que añadir; el relato ya lo dice todo. Así que simplemente quiero recordar que los reviews son maravillosos y siempre bien recibidos :)**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
